


More Than Meets the Mind

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhyssa has felt hate, but these are Decepticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



Rhyssa was no stranger to threats and hatred, but it was normally from her own species. She did not realize how primal her reaction to the giant robot bearing down on her was until the telepathic net around her was suddenly in close proximity. Idly, she made a note in the back of her mind about the number of telekinetics that had just mastered the self-teleport trick in the heat of the moment.

The net of telekinesis that locked around the gun-metal gray robot with its giant cannon on the arm and glowing red eyes was possibly the most impressive feat of Talent since Peter launched his ship to Capella. It held the hate-fueled robot back, but Rhyssa could almost feel the energy building in that weapon, could sense doom on all of her people.

_Throw him!_

She was never certain after the fact of why she had been certain of a masculine designation for the robot. Maybe it was a cultural link between destructive forces and masculinity, though everything with the Space Station had severely abused that notion in practice. She also wasn't sure of which mind calculated the path and fed it to the rest, but they miraculously missed all of the aerial traffic **and** the water traffic too as they bounced the robot into the harbor.

The Talents knew better than to count it as a win, as more hate and greed pounded down at them just before other robots revealed themselves in the very aerial traffic they had avoided hitting.

Then Rhyssa felt a determined wall of hope and duty swelling behind her, before a multitude of ground vehicles transformed into robots at their backs, engaging the aerial ones with careful shots.

 _Get the people to safety!_ she called through the mental network, leaving the fighting to this new force, aware that everything had just changed in ways that would leave the world howling for both Talent protection and Talent persecution all over again.

* * *

With the fighting done, the attackers having been chased away, and LEO on site to handle civilians, Rhyssa was finally able to look at the surprising allies that had come to their aid. They had not vanished, not hidden back in plain sight, making her more willing to trust them. Jerhatten's manager, LEO's commissioner, they should all be here, but it was Rhyssa who was closest, and she knew this was a defining moment for humanity.

Idly, she wished Peter was at her side for this moment more than her non-Talented peers who should be. 

The largest of the allies that had fought the hateful ones came to kneel in front of her, his boxy frame red up high but blue on the legs, and inclined his head to her. She was at the head of a phalanx of the best telekinetics and telepaths in North America, yet the moment she met the eyes, a deep blue, of this leader, she knew she'd met a beleaguered and kindred soul.

"I am Rhyssa Owen-Lehardt," she said. "And we are grateful, though confused by today."

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I will explain all I can about both the Decepticons, who attacked you in search of energy, and the Autobots, those that choose to follow me to oppose them."

Rhyssa felt a warmth inside her soul for the way he'd phrased that, and inclined her own head. "Please join us, then, at the space-field, where there will be more room." She heard one of the others pass that information on, and knew the other leaders would meet them on site. Somehow, she thought it would be more than just Jerhatten's leadership.


End file.
